War of the Serpent
Odin, Vili and Ve Borson. At some point, Odin went to Aesheim and created the humans. Bor was ill-pleased and afflicted them with suffering. At another point, Cul, while riding Aesheim, was attacked by Giants and thrown off a peak. Breaking most of his bones, tormented by the thirst, Cul splintered both his legs and belly-crawled to the camp of the slumbering giants, where he sucked the blood of all save for one. For this one giant left, Cul left a message in blood stating that "Gods do not live in the sky. We live on the Earth. And you do so at our pleasure.". Thus, he instilled fear in the giant which would spread giving birth to the god of fear. Eventually, Bor passed away, and on his deathbed on Aesheim, Cul proclaimed himself All-Father and ruler of Asgard, offering his brothers to be his council. Seemingly, they were never offered the occasion to help and counsel. Cassus Beli As the eight-legged stallion Sleipnir was slaughtering and terrorizing the mortals of Aesheim under Cul's assent and for his Worthy's pleasure, Odin, Vili and Ve went on attacking him, but were stopped by their brother. Facing Cul's madness, perceived in his statements and actions against the mortals, wanting them to be afraid, Odin went to Yggdrasill and stabbed his eye as a sacrifice in exchange for wisdom, and was revealed that Cul was corrupted. The path to follow was then revealed to him by the World Tree by a prophecy: In anger smites the warder of Earth, ''Forth from their homes must all men flee; ''Nine paces fares the son of Odin, ''And slain by the Serpent, ''Fearless, he sinks." War Along with his two brothers, Odin assaulted Cul's fortress. For forty days and forty nights, Cul and his Worthy remained hidden in the palace while his brothers slaughtered their Draumar forces and eventually broke in. Knowing himself immune to Odin, Cul nonetheless resented fear, and decided to save his might for a later fight. Facing Odin, Cul denied their brotherhood, claiming to be the Serpent that Will Feast on the World. Odin recited the prophecy of the World Tree and then defeated his brother, projecting him away after he dared him to erase his catch on the world by burning down Aesheim. Aftermaths Burning Aesheim Odin then slaughtered Aesheim, razed and renamed Midgard for that no God would ever live there again. Leading his armies, he destroyed the realm, assaulting the fortresses of the mortals and killing every single one of them, billions of mortals tainted by the Serpent's sickness. Odin was known then as the Usurper or the Destroyer. As he attacked Wrlstead Arms, his forces killed Sigmund, best warrior of the realm and lover of Brunhilde, daughter of the royal ruler of the city. As Odin was faced by her, he decided that if he was to be man's god, he had to give them a paradise, and offered Brunhilde to become his Valkyrie, for her to bring the souls of the deserving warriors to Valhalla. Odin the All-Father He erased the memory of his brother, and became the All-Father, trying to rule with patience and compassion (unlike Cul), and trying to escape the World Tree prophecy and save his son Thor. The Draumar were erased as well from the record, and they were sent to Hel where their hatred and rage mutated them into monsters. The Second War of the Serpent ... | Notes = It is possible that Heimdall took part in the War, witnessed or suffered from that event, given he was terrified at the Serpent's return. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Erased from Asgardian Records Category:Asgardian Events Category:Wars